Okami-san and The Story That Went On
by Doctor Baggs
Summary: This is going to be an on-going, continuation of the Okami-san and Her Seven Companions anime, starting right after episode 12. I'm trying to set up the chapters just like how an episode of the anime would be. Any constructive criticism is highly appreciated! Please review! T to be safe. Ryoko x Ryoshi (Pft, of course).
1. Chapter 1

*AN*

I own nothing.

When the narrator is to be speaking, you'll know, bb. 3

Hope ya like it :3

Okami-san and Her Seven Companions

Chapter 1

Narrator: It was a fairly normal day in the Otogi Bank's secret basement headquarters, what with Ryoshi screwing up, everyone yelling at him and moving on with their day. But enough of that, let's just get to the interesting part, shall we?

"Don't stare!" Ryoshi screamed.

"Don't be such an idiot, then!" Ryoko snarled, as she effectively wore her wolf outfit.

Through all the yelling and bickering occurring in the Otogi Bank's secret basement headquarters, Liszt managed to get out a polite shout.

"Everyone! We have a new client! Otsu, my dear, will you go take care of that?"

"Yes, gladly!"

As the Otogi Bank members gathered around Liszt's monitor, to see who the client could be, it was revealed that it was none other than:

Narrator: Look, it's the match girl! What was her name, again?

"Machiko?!" Ryoshi said, as he jumped.

"I hope she doesn't have the same request as last time." Ryoshi muttered. Ryoko blushed, as she looked away from the monitor. Ryoko was not too happy the last time Machiko came with a request. She hoped that this time Machiko's request wouldn't concern Ryoshi, but unfortunately if it did, it really couldn't be helped, due to how the Otogi Bank operates; never turning down a request.

"What is your request, Machiko?" Otsu inquired.

"I found another potential meal ticket! I need you to set me up on a date with him, so I can "woo" him! I'll repay my debt whenever you want!"

"Oh? didn't Yukime already give you a room, at her apartment complex?" Otsuu inquired.

"Yeah, doesn't she still live there, Ryoshi?" Ryoko questioned.

"I can't live there forever! I need someone to take care of me when I get out of school and stuff!" Machiko yelled.

"Yeah, I see her all the time." Ringo glanced at Ryoko, who was looking furiously jealous. Little Red put on an evil smirk.

"You hear that, Ryoko? He sees her _all _the time!" Red ferociously prodded Ryoko's emotions.

"No, Ryoko, that's not what I meant at all!" Ryoshi said, getting more and more flustered as he spoke.

"Ugh! Whatever! Where is this guy, so we can just go do it already?" Ryoko inquired, angrily.

"Here's the address, with directions, Ryoshi heh." Liszt said nervously, handing Ryoshi the address.

Narrator: He's laughing nervously because Okami-san is really scary! So Little Red, Okami-san and Ryoshi headed out to set up a date with this new meal ticket.

As Ringo, Ryoko and Ryoshi walked down the sidewalk, they were swallowed in silence, Ryoshi and Ryoko exchanging glances every once in a while. And all the while Little Red smirked evilly, walking between the two. Though, Ryoko had her wolf costume on, her interior was just glad that Machiko's request didn't concern Ryoshi.

"Ugh, are we almost there or what? We've been walking for at least 45 minutes!" Ryoko shouted, her legs feeling tired.

"I think we're almost there." Ryoshi said.

"Here, if we just take a right we'll only be about 3 minutes away," Ryoshi said, flustered, hoping to save himself from Ryoko's wrath, or better put, her fist. As they approached a fairly luxurious home, a boy began to walk out. As they got closer they noticed it was the Prince of Tennis, Akihiro Ohji.

Narrator: The Pervert- I mean _Prince_ of Tennis!

"Hm? I wonder what she's thinking, he's still with Kakari, right?" Ringo questioned.

"Maybe she doesn't know."

"What are we gonna do? We can't just ask him, he'll probably say no!" Ryoshi said, getting pulled back into a bush by Ryoko, so he wouldn't further attract Akihiro's attention.

"Shut up! We'll figure it out," Ryoko said, holding her fist up, in an offensive manner. As they all pondered the matter, they didn't realize that Ohji was walking down the sidewalk, away from them.

"Oh crap, he's leaving!" Ryoko yelled, jumping over the bush and running after him, Ringo and Ryoshi following close behind.

"Still, though, we need a plan, Ryoko." Ryoshi said, catching up to Ryoko.

"Yeah, I know. Hm…"

Narrator: Ooh, she's thinking really hard, everyone!

"What if we tell him, Kakari was gonna be at a different spot, instead of the courts, but obviously she wasn't and Machiko was?"

"I like it, Ryoko! But… What will he do when he gets there and sees that it's just Machiko and not Kakari?" Ringo reasoned. They pondered some more, this time not making the mistake of standing still while they were thinking of a better solution.

"Why don't we just figure it out when we get actually get there?" Ryoshi asked.

Narrator: Tsk, always plan ahead, Ryoshi!

"I guess, yeah. We've winged it in the past, we should be fine." Ryoko said, assuringly. The group quickly made their way up the sidewalk until they were close behind Ohji.

"Hey," Ryoko said while tapping Ohji's shoulder.

"Hey… What do you need?" Ohji said to the girl tapping on his shoulder.

"Where are you headed?" Ryoko asked, soon to reveal what they were speaking to him for.

Narrator: Smooth, Okami-san! Open with small talk!

"To the Otogi Academy tennis courts, to meet my girlfriend there. Why?"

"Kakari told us to have you meet her at a different location. Would you mind coming with us, so we could show you where she's waiting?" Ryoko lied through her teeth, very well, of course. She was used to it after all.

"Yeah, sure. Did she tell you why she wouldn't be at the courts?" Ohji asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no. No she didn't." Ryoko stated, trying to keep her cool.

"Alright, let's go, then." Ohji said, dismissing the situation. Now, the only problem was that they didn't have a spot set up for Ohji and Machiko to meet.

"Ringo!" Ryoko said in a hushed voice, as the four walked down the sidewalk, Ringo, Ryoko and Ryoshi ahead of Ohji.

"We don't have a place for them to meet! Call Liszt, and tell him to set something up!"

"Okay, I'm on it! I'll catch up in a minute!" Ringo said, stalling her movement and letting the rest walk ahead of her, while getting out her cellphone. As Ryoko and Ryoshi walked ahead of Ohji, they were engulfed in an unusually companionable silence. Usually the silence that surrounded them when they walked was that of a tense, awkward silence. Though even now, they still quickly exchange glances, the likes of which usually causing Ryoko to blush, and turn her head.

Narrator: Aren't these two adorable?

By now, Ryoko had warmed up to Ryoshi. Though she still yelled at him quite often, she saved the punching for more serious screw-up situations.

As they continued on they noticed that they had been walking for quite some time now. Ryoko looked behind her to see if Ohji was still there and of course, he was.

_Seriously, where is Ringo_? Ryoko questioned in her mind. But, speak of the devil, she saw Ringo running up behind Ohji.

"There you are! God, what took you so long?" Ryoko asked, in a relieved, but still hushed voice.

"Liszt was calling in a few favors to clear the park! What, you couldn't stand to be alone with Ryoshi for a few minutes?" Ringo teased.

"That's not what I meant at all, what is with you today?" Ryoko asked, frustratedly. Ringo wore her trademarked devilish smirk, then tilting her head up, coyly, as she walked with them. Ryoshi was equally confused as to why Ringo was being so suggestive today, though she did like to tease them, and fool with their minds quite often.

As they continued walking, Ohji was beginning to get slightly suspicious.

"Hey, guys," He called from behind them.

"I really would like to know where we're going, could you please tell me?" The three looked at each other, all with nervous looks on their faces. Finally, Ryoshi turned around, figuring that it was no secret anymore since the President cleared the park for them.

"We're going to the park, to meet Kakari." Ryoshi said, quickly turning his head back around. He was beginning to worry about what they would do, when the truth behind their antics was revealed. Ryoshi fiddled his thumbs nervously, looked at his feet, then at Ryoko, then at his feet again. He couldn't help but notice that the afternoon sun made Ryoko's hair look simply radiant. He got so caught up in his thoughts, and Ryoko, he had completely forgot about everything else, including the job they were on. Once he snapped back from his thoughts, he remembered his nervousness about what they would do when they got to the park.

"Guys, I'm really starting to worry about what he's gonna do when we get to the park," Ryoshi said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I'm kinda starting to worry too." Ryoko said, pondering what they would, and more importantly, what Ohji would do. They weren't necessarily worried about him getting upset, more so that he would leave. She also thought of how Kakari would feel, when he didn't show up when he was supposed to. She really didn't like the thought of that.

"Ringo." Ryoko said, looking down at her.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you call the President and have him call in a favor?

"Another favor, why?" Ringo inquired.

"To tell Kakari that Ohji was sick or something. She'll probably feel horrible when he doesn't show up."

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about that, thanks!" Ringo said back, enthusiastically. Ryoko lightly smiled back. Ringo figured that she would slightly walk ahead of them this time, rather than halting her movement. After a few minutes of Ringo being on the phone, she fell back into step with Ryoko and Ryoshi.

"The President is taking care of it." Ringo said with a smile. Ryoko sighed a small sigh of relief. She definitely didn't want some poor girl being stood up, and feeling abandoned. After leading Ohji along for a few more minutes they arrived at the park. As they entered the gates Ryoko, Ryoshi and Ringo began scanning the freshly cut, emerald grass and tall trees for Machiko. Ryoko jogged ahead slightly and scanned the left path, only to reveal that Machiko was not there.

"Where is she?" Ryoko growled, under her breath. Ryoshi noticed this, and hopped on the right path and skimmed the area with his eyes.

"She's over here!" Ryoshi said, pointing down the left path and smiling slightly. Ohji developed into a quick jog, to look around the tall bushes which obscured his view of the right path.

"I don't see her, where is she?" Ohji questioned, feeling slightly worried. Ringo walked towards Ohji and tapped his arm. Ohji looked down at her, with a confused, and slightly worried, look on his face.

"Kakari's not here. We're on a job for the bank, to set you up on a date with her." Ringo pointed at Machiko, who was sitting on a picnic blanket she had set up.

"You don't have to say 'yes' to her, that's not part of the request, you just have to hang around in the park with her." Ringo said, in a soothing tone.

"Well, does Kakari know that I won't be coming? I can't leave her at the courts, all by herself!" Ohji exclaimed, worried that Kakari's feelings would be hurt. But, luckily, Ryoko beat him to the punch.

"She's been told you aren't coming, because you caught a cold." Ringo consoled. Ohji turned his head in Machiko's direction, and his eyes looked quite worried at this point. More for fear of hurting Kakari's feelings, than anything else.

"Okay... I'll do it. I'm not going to say 'yes', though. I'm quite happy with Kakari. " Ohji said, in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"That's perfectly alright, saying 'yes' was not stated in the request." Ringo said.

"Though it's obviously what she wants." Ringo exhaled, looking at Machiko. Ringo pointed in Machiko's direction.

"Go on then!" She said, light-heartedly, to Ohji. Ohji then, stiffly, made his way over to Machiko. As she saw him heading over to him, she nonchalantly unbuttoned a few buttons of her blouse. Ryoko, Ryoshi and Ringo sighed, at the sight. They made their way to a bush to watch as the date went on.

Narrator: So, the date went on as planned, all except for one thing as the date neared an end.

As Ryoko, Ringo and Ryoshi sat, hidden in their bush, they grew tired. The date was going , with Machiko talking excitedly, and Ohji showing severe disinterest. Ringo twiddled her thumbs, Ryoshi was sat rather close to Ryoko, and though she showed disgust, she really wanted him to move closer. Ringo hastily looked up from her thumbs, and at the metal fences around the park.

"What is it Ringo?" Ryoshi asked, looking at her, then at the fence.

"Oh, no." Ringo said, staring at a small, pink-haired girl. Ringo's heart dropped, and she quickly ran to the park gates.

"Ringo, wait!" Ryoko said, running after her. Ryoshi followed, of course. When they got around to the sidewalk on the other side of the fence, Ryoko and Ryoshi saw Ringo with her hand on Kakari's shoulder.

"I- I was just walking h-home and…" Kakari sniffled, and wiped her eyes.

"W- why would he do this to me?" Ryoshi and Ryoko got closer to the two so they could hear better.

"He's not actually on a date with her, Kakari! He's on a date with her for the Otogi Bank. Machiko requested a date with him, but he doesn't have to keep going out with her!" Ringo consoled.

"But what if he _does_? What if he likes _her _more than me?" Kakari said. Ringo could feel the pain in her voice, like nails to a chalkboard. Ringo pointed to Ohji and Machiko,

"Look at how bored he is! He doesn't want to be on a date with her!" Ringo said, soothingly.

"Are… Are you sure?" Kakari sniffled, tears still in her eyes.

"Am I sure? It doesn't matter if I'm sure. Look at him. Does it look like he's having fun?"

"N- No. Not r-really." Kakari said, looking at Ohji. With help from Ringo, she was fairly convinced that everything was okay between her and Ohji.

Ringo patted her back, softly, for a few minutes.

"She really loves him, doesn't she?" Ryoshi said to Ryoko, in a slightly hushed voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, she does." She said, sounding a bit distracted.

"Everything alright, Ryoko?" Ryoko blushed slightly and suddenly found great interest in the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She huffed, and turned her back. Ryoshi obviously knew something was wrong, but he was finding it very hard to pinpoint exactly what was bothering Ryoko. He could usually tell when something was bothering her, and _what_ it was.

"Ryoshi!" Ringo said jogging over to him.

"I'm taking Kakari out for crêpes! You wanna walk Ryoko home?" Ringo teased, with a sly look on her face.

"Uh- Yeah! Yeah, I'll do that!"

"I'll be home soon!" With that, Ringo took her leave with Kakari. Ryoshi ran up to Ryoko, who was already walking down the sidewalk, on her way to her dorm.

"Ryoko, Ringo said for me to walk you home. She's taking Kakari out for crêpes."

"Yeah. Yeah, I heard." Ryoko said, in an unusually shy way.

"Ryoko." Ryoshi stopped her, by grabbing her wrist gently. Ryoko whipped around and looked right into Ryoshi's eyes, almost causing his ophthalmophobia to kick in, but he held it back.

"What?" Her voice was broken, and soft. She cleared her throat and looked at the ground.

"What?" She repeated, this time her voice low, as it always is. The sun was setting just behind Ryoko, making her hazel hair blaze, a bright gold.

_She's so beautiful. _

"Ryoshi?!" Ryoshi jumped, and shouted.

"Yeah! Sorry."

"Was there something you wanted to say?" Ryoko queried, making sure there was a tiny hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah… Listen. If there's something wrong, don't be afraid to tell me… I'll always be here for you, and I'll always have your back, Ryoko. I promise." Ryoshi smiled warmly.

Narrator: Aw, how sweet!

"I… I know."

_It's just that… You said that Kakari really loved Ohji and that made me think of how much you love me. And I am starting to think that you really __**do **__love me. I think I'm starting to love you, too. But I can't admit to these feelings yet, neither to you, or to myself. I just don't know why… But, I'll try to get strong for __**you**__ this time, Ryoshi, I will. I promise. _

"Really, I'm fine. C'mon, let's go." She, briefly, wore a small, soft smile, and continued walking down the sidewalk, with Ryoshi at her side. The gap between them had gotten smaller.

As Ryoko and Ryoshi approached the Otogi Academy girls' dorm, the sun was almost completely set and the sky was now dimly lit.

"Well, have a nice night, Ryoko." Ryoshi smiled brightly and walked away, waving.

"Y- You have a nice night too." Ryoko mumbled, stiffly. Ryoshi quickly spun around.

"Did you say something, Ryoko?"

"I… Y- You have a nice night… too." Ryoko blushed and averted her eyes. Ryoshi gasped softly, and smiled even brighter than before. Ryoko twiddled her thumbs a bit, as they stood, in the dying light.

"Bye." She said, shyly.

"See you tomorrow!" Ryoshi said, happily. He smiled at her, one last time, and headed home.

_I'm getting there, Ryoshi. Please wait for me._

Narrator: So now it's Ryoko getting stronger for Ryoshi! The wolf's clothing is coming off, hang in there, Ryoshi! And with that; all's well that ends well.


	2. Chapter 2

*AN*

I own nothing.

When the narrator is to be speaking, you'll know, bb.

Okami-san and Her Seven Companions

Chapter 2

Narrator: And here we are, at Otogi Acad- no, no, this isn't Otogi Academy. Ahem. And here we are at Okami-san and Little Red's dorm! Today is a Sunday morning, in Otogibana City. The sun is out, and the birds are chirping away. Ringo is busy dusting, cleaning, and vacuuming the dorm, while Ryoko is sitting on her bed, feeling a bit tired today.

_Maybe I'll start today. No, no. I need to start every day, in little ways. Or maybe… Argh! I don't know. I'd go to the gym, but every time I do that, I just push him farther out of my mind. I don't want to do that, not anymore. I trust him. _

Ryoko pulled, glumly, at the bottom of her shirt.

_I've barely been to the gym all week; I have to. Baby steps, right?_

Ryoko sat up in her bed, with a small grunt.

"Whatcha been thinking about, over there?" Ringo said, as she smiled slyly.

"Ryoshi, perhaps?"

"I- God! No! Of course not!" Ryoko yelled. Ringo giggled, and continued dusting off Ryoko's desk. Ryoko swung her legs out of bed, and stared at her gym bag.

_I really am tired, today, aren't I? Boss always says not to push myself, but... I'll wake up more when I start training. _

With yet another small grunt, Ryoko stood up and walked over to her gym bag and picked it up. She opened it, and scanned the contents, quickly, to make sure she had everything she needed. She slipped on a zip-up hoodie, some shorts, and put her sneakers on.

"I'm going to the gym, Ringo. See you later!" Ryoko smiled, and walked towards the door.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Ryoko!" Ringo called, from behind her.

"I won't, promise." With that Ryoko stepped out of the door, and closed it behind her. Ringo sighed, and continued to dust around the dorm, smiling.

_She's completely in love with Ryoshi. I wonder if she knows yet. _

On her walk to the gym, she couldn't help but think about Ryoshi. She wanted him, but she _didn't _want to get soft. Even though she was pretty sure she'd be okay, if she did.

_Ever since he joined the Otogi Bank, he's always been by my side, and he's never abandoned me. Even if I knew I'd be okay, I still don't want to get soft. I like being strong. Besides, I still work at the Otogi Bank. They'll need me for tougher requests, like they do now. Ryoshi probably doesn't want me too soft either. Am I thinking about this too much? I probably am. _

Ryoko was getting closer to the gym, and as she entered she was greeted by Kumada, or "Boss."

"Ryoko, your bag's open. Feel free to go at it." He put his hand on her shoulder, briefly, then continued prowling around the gym.

"Thanks." She said quietly, and walked to the locker room to change into her gym clothes. After changing into her gym clothes, she began pounding on her usual bag. Right hooks, left hooks, jabs, kicks and ducking and dodging, every few hits, in random directions. Ryoko was feeling extremely zen while training today. She hadn't been to the gym in a few days, and she very much enjoys going to the gym to train. She was so zen, she almost forgot her little mission, for today. Trying to let Ryoshi be in her mind, without her getting so angry. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, and closed her eyes.

_He won't hurt you. He's had your back, ever since he's known you. He's let you hurt him, even. Physically and, probably, emotionally. _

After she'd regained her breath, and finished convincing herself, she began pounding on her bag again. After a few minutes, she started to think about some conversations she'd had with Ryoshi, that week. Just normal conversations, or requests they went on together. After thinking about that, and some other things that had to do with Ryoshi, she thought about their conversation on Friday, outside of her dorm. Ryoko stopped swinging, and looked at the ground, furiously blushing. While thinking about Ryoshi, time had passed quickly, without Ryoko noticing. It was almost 8:00 and, the gym was almost cleared out.

"Wow, I really zoned out, huh." She said to herself, softly, and went to the showers to cleanse her body of the sweat that had accumulated while boxing. The shower was cold, which she normally would not like, but she was fairly warm after her long and vigorous training. After her shower she said goodbye to Kumada and headed home.

That night, Ryoshi slept quite well, knowing he would see Ryoko at school the next day. Sundays were always his best nights for sleep, because of that reason. And pretty much any night, if there was school the next day. However, Ryoko did not sleep as well as Ryoshi, though it was for the same reason. She couldn't wait to see him, either.

Narrator: And here we are at Otogi Acad- Wait, it _is _the Otogi Academy this time. I wish they'd tell me these things. It is a Monday morning and the sun is shining brightly, unlike Okami-san. She was so, unusually, excited about seeing Ryoshi, she hardly got any sleep!

Ringo and Ryoko walked up the concrete path, which was decorated with grass, benches flowers, trees and the like. Ryoko trudged along as if her feet were made of concrete, as well as her bag, which she normally slung over her shoulder. She couldn't help but notice Ryoshi wasn't walking with them like he normally does.

"You didn't get much sleep last night, did you, Ryoko?" Ringo said, with slight concern in her voice.

"No, I didn't."

"Too busy thinking about-"

"Don't say it."

"Ryoshi?"

"Hmph." Ryoko grunted and turned her head away from Ringo, who giggled softly.

_Well she's not denying it._

As Ryoko and Ringo opened the door to their classroom, they saw Ryoshi sitting in the back, where he usually sits. His emerald eyes were peering at the rest of the class, from behind a book. After a few seconds, Ryoshi noticed Ryoko and Ringo, and straightened up in his seat.

"Morning, Ryoko! Morning, Ringo!" He said, as he shut the book, gently.

"Hey, you got here early." Ryoko said, as she walked over to Ryoshi's desk.

"You didn't meet up with us, like you usually do." She glanced down at him.

Narrator: Okami-san is surprisingly curious about Ryoshi, today.

"Yeah, I woke up kinda early, so I decided to take the dogs for a walk, and by the time I got back it was still pretty early, but I headed to school anyway. I was the first person in class, besides that guy." Ryoshi pointed to a student who looked to be much older than the rest of their class.

"Hm. I don't think I've ever seen him before," Ringo added.

"Yeah, me either. He's definitely new." Ryoshi said, eyeing him, slightly.

"He sorta looks older than the rest of us." Ryoko said, with a slight hint of suspicion in her voice. Though, she decided she wouldn't think about it too much. She was tired, and had enough on her mind already.

Time passed quickly for Ryoko, because she was sleeping. She had her book propped up in front of her, as a shield, and her head was resting on her arms. However, time passed slowly for Ringo and Ryoshi. Ringo was _actually _studying, while Ryoshi, too, had his book propped up in front of him. Though, he wasn't sleeping. He was looking at Ryoko's sleeping face, her hazel hair pooled around her head. He found such peace in her face, when she was sleeping. He could tell she was dreaming, too.

_What's she dreaming about? _He wondered, his jade irises studying her.

Though time passed slowly, lunch eventually came. Ryoko, Ringo and Ryoshi usually slid their desks together, and ate their lunch. They followed their routine, and did the same today, though Ryoshi only moved his chair to Ryoko and Ringo's makeshift table. They all pulled out their bentos, and dug in. Ryoshi scooched his chair closer to Ryoko's, as inconspicuously as he could manage, though Ryoko still noticed. She gave him a quick, stern glare. Ryoshi jumped slightly, and slid his chair back a few inches.

"So that new guy, what'd you think his deal is?" Ryoshi mused, settling into his seat.

"I mean, he does look older than us, like Ryoko said." he said, looking back at Ryoko.

"Yeah…" Ringo said suspiciously. He was skinny, and pretty wimpy looking, but she still got a bad feeling about him. Ryoko, too, couldn't help but be slightly worried. He just looked out of place at Otogi Academy, and his uniform slightly resembled that of an Onigashima uniform.

_S-Shiro wouldn't be trying to get me this soon after- _

"Ryoko, did you get to go to the gym over the weekend? I noticed you hadn't gone much, during the week." Ryoshi said, smiling, and interrupting Ryoko's unwanted thoughts. She was startled slightly when she answered.

"Y-Yeah, I went on Sunday." She said, smiling softly.

_He just can't stop saving me, can he? _Ryoko laughed, softly.

After lunch, class went on for a few more hours, and afterwards Ryoko, Ringo and Ryoshi headed to the Otogi Bank.

"Welcome! Can I get you all some tea?" Otsu said, happily, as the three walked into the Otogi Bank's secret basement headquarters.

"Yeah, I'll have some, thanks." Ryoko said, casually sitting down. Ryoshi and Ringo sat on either side of her, and declined the tea, politely.

"Any assignments for us, President?" Ryoko asked, sipping her tea.

"No we haven't gotten any assignments for you, yet. In fact we haven't gotten any requests all day." Liszt said, cheerfully.

"Hm. That's weird." Ryoko stated, setting down her tea. She could feel Ryoshi's eyes on her, and put on a slightly irritated face, her eyes remaining indirect. Ryoshi saw, and averted his own eyes.

"President," Ryoshi said. turning his head towards him.

"There's a new guy in our class, and he looks way older than the rest of our classmates… Do you know anything about him?" Ryoshi had thought the same as Ringo. He got a bad vibe from him, but couldn't figure out why.

"Ah, yes. Nakajima Ryuuhei. I did hear about him transferring from somewhere." Liszt said, smiling.

"Alice, would you do some research on him?"

"I can do that." Alice said, already typing away, on her laptop. After some more typing, and adjustments of her glasses, she pulled up a student profile screen, and began reading and scrolling.

Narrator: Alice hasn't been able to do any nerdy research stuff all day!

"Hm… It says here that he's a transfer from Onigashima. Mostly bad grades, but it doesn't really seem like he's much of a trouble-maker." Alice said, looking up at the rest of the Otogi Bank members, and adjusting her glasses.

_Onigashima, _Ryoshi and Ringo thought. They both became slightly worried at that, as did Ryoko. Though, their worried thoughts did not last long, as they were disrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"I... H-Hello?" A brown haired boy came into view, on both of the flatscreens, his voice sounding through the speakers.

Narrator: It's the, potentially, dangerous oni-thug-transfer-guy!

"Speak of the devil." Liszt said, cheerfully, as he popped open one eye. Ryoshi gasped slightly, when he saw who it was, and diverted his attention to Ryoko. She looked calm on the outside, but he could tell that she was a little uneasy. Seeing this, he made it his mission to make sure she felt especially safe, while this guy was around. Otsu, too, could sense Ryoko's tension and decided to go, herself.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Otsu said, cheerily, as she shuffled towards the stairs.

"I'm here to- oh. Hello." Nakajima said, turning his head towards Otsu.

"Hi! Are you here to make a request?" Otsu asked, exiting the kitchen area.

"Yes, I am, actually."

"Okay, you can have a seat there, if you'd like. Can I get you some tea?"

"Okay. And, no, thank you."

"Alright, please explain your request." Otsu said, smiling.

"Okay," he began, sighing.

"Uh, so I'm new here. I've only been here a week, but there's this girl I like, Sakamoto Ayumu, and I want one of you to help me talk to her. Oh, um, if it'd be okay I'd like R-Ryoko Okami to help me."

_Already lying through his teeth, _Ryoshi thought, frowning.

_He hasn't been here a week, this is his first day. This doesn't look good. _Ryoshi looked at Ryoko, who was on his left, nervously tugging at her scarf. He got a few inches closer to her, drawing her attention. She whipped her face around, and looked directly in his eyes. Fear was prominent in them.

"I'll protect you, I promise." Ryoshi whispered. Ryoko smiled, softly, and gave a small nod.

"A-And can we do it tomorrow? I'm not quite ready, yet." Nakajima added, quickly.

"Yes, where would you like to do it?" Otsu asked, after getting confirmation of the request from the President.

"Oh... Uhm- Just somewhere around the school, where there wouldn't be too many people." Nakajima said, hesitantly.

"Is it just me or does it seem like he's waiting on something?" Ryoko asked, in a suspicious tone.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem like he's a little hesitant." Ryoshi replied, eyes locked on Ryoko.

"Okay! We'll get her in one of the courtyards! Come here, right after school!" Otsu chirped.

"Alright, I'll be here. T-Thanks a lot." Nakajima said, exiting the room. Ryoko sighed, as he left, and relaxed into the couch.

As Ryoko, Ringo and Ryoshi walked home, Ringo talked wildly about every reason not to trust Nakajima, and how she didn't like that the President would put Ryoko in such a position, without Ryoko's consent. Though Ryoko felt worried, (and she was) she felt safe at the same time. She didn't feel like some thugs from Onigashima would jump out at her, and her attack her. She didn't feel vulnerable. She tried to convince herself that Ryoshi had no part in that, and for the most part, she did. The convinced parts showed in her demeanor and attitude, but it was harder to convince the voice in the back of her head, constantly reminding her. Lately it had been harder to ignore.

Ryoko woke in the night. It was 2:30 in the morning, and moonlight was seeping in through the window. She was sweating horribly and her long tresses were a twisted, awful mess. Something inside her obstinately kept her worried. Worried about tomorrow's request. About what will happen.

_What if nothing happens at all? What if he really is just a transfer from Onigashima with no intention to harm me? _Ryoko growled, softly, at her own thoughts.

_He seemed really suspicious. I have all the reason in the world to worry. Or… _She frowned and stirred, under the covers.

_Do I have no reason to worry at all? _She pulled the covers back up to her chest. She calmed herself down and closed her eyes, with a sigh. Eventually she slipped back into a peaceful sleep.

Narrator: And we're back at school, the next day!

"Isn't he supposed to be here _right _after school?" Ryoko groaned. Being angry was usually her front for when she was worried.

"It's only 20 after, I'm sure he'll be here soon!" Otsu said, cheerily. Ryoshi frowned, upon seeing Ryoko's anxiousness. He couldn't help but be worried, too. After a few minutes passed, those of which seemed like a few lifetimes for Ryoko, Nakajima entered the aboveground meeting room. He looked around for a moment, before speaking.

"H-Hello? Are you guys here?" Otsu heard him and ran up the stairs as quickly as she could in her maid outfit.

"Hello again, Nakajima!" Otsu said, brightly.

"Otohime should've gotten Sakamoto in the west courtyard already, so if you want to head there she'll be waiting." She explained.

"Okay. And- And what Ryoko Okami? Is she here?"

"Yes, she'll be right up!" Ryoko was trembling, slightly. That is, until she remembered what Ryoshi said to her, the day before.

"_I'll protect you, I promise."_

She had used Ryoshi to reassure her, or calm her down in situations similar to this, more than she had realized, lately. She lifted herself off the couch and made her way to the stairs. Once in the meeting room, Ryoko saw Nakajima and gave him a cold glare.

"Oh, h-hello! Thanks so much for c-coming, Okami-san!" He exclaimed. There was a strange tone in his voice, almost like he was apologizing.

"Yeah, whatever. You're late, let's get a move on." Ryoko snarled, causing him to sink into the couch.

"Oh, yeah. S-Sorry!" He stuttered, jumping off the couch and jogging after her. After he'd caught up with her she fell out of step with him, so that he was in front of her. She didn't want him pulling anything on her while she was right next to him. Vulnerable. She felt her hip to make sure her Kitty Knuckles were equipped to her belt.

"Good." She muttered, under her breath.

Narrator: And we're back at the bank!

"President." Ryoshi began, with a determined, and almost frightening look in his eyes.

"Yes, Ryoshi?"

"I think I should follow them. His request seemed a little... It seemed like a bad excuse. And that guy was a fresh Onigashima transfer."

"I think that would be great idea, Ryoshi." The President said, in his usual cheerful manner.

"Thank you."

"I'll come with you, too!" Ringo added, jumping up off the couch. Once Ryoshi and Ringo got outside, Ryoshi's walk slowly develops into a quicker, hastier walk. After a minute or so Ringo noticed that Ryoshi was ahead of her, by quite a bit.

"Hey, wait up!" Ringo cried, running after him.

"We're not trying to catch up to her, we're just watching her back. You know that, right?"

"Oh... Sorry." He chuckled, lightly.

"Yeah I know, but... I don't trust that guy. I want to keep them in my sight as best I can." He said, this time in a much more serious tone

"Oh! I understand completely. We'd better get moving then, huh?" She said, running ahead of him suddenly.

"Oh, yeah!"

As Ryoshi and Ringo got around the street corner they could see Ryoko and Nakajima.

"Okay, there they are." Ryoshi sighed. Ringo smiled to herself. She liked how much Ryoshi wanted to take care of Ryoko and protect her.

As Ryoko and Nakajima walked into the courtyard, their eyes lay upon a short girl with green pigtails.

"Oh…" Nakajima said, looking sick.

"Come on, she doesn't even know we're here yet! You'll have the upper hand when we talk to her, which might make her think you're confident." Ryoko scowled at him, though she was scowling with good advice.

"Okay," he said, looking like he was sorry, again.

"Ready?" She snarled, her teeth gritted.

"Yeah! Sorry!" Nakajima jumped at the sign of her apparent anger. Ringo was with Ryoshi, giggling at this, from behind a bush. As Ryoko and Nakajima walked towards the girl, she jumped slightly and turned to them. Ryoshi and Ringo couldn't hear from their bush.

"I wonder what they're saying!" Ringo griped, though Ryoshi didn't notice. He was too focused on protecting Ryoko.

Several minutes passed, Nakajima talking to the girl awkwardly and Ryoko standing there, her hand on her hip, looking annoyed. After a few more minutes Ryoshi saw something move near the school, but he only saw it out of the corner of his eye. He brushed it off, only to noticed it again. How could he ignore it, now?

"Ringo, I think I saw something moving over that way." He said, pointing in the same direction which he had seen the movement.

"Hm... I don't see anything, but I'll be sure to keep my eyes peeled."

Yet another few minutes passed, without Ringo or Ryoshi seeing any movement. There was some rustling to their far right. A man emerged from behind some bushes. He began walking over to Ryoko, Nakajima and Sakamoto. Once there, he spit on the ground and glared at them for a moment.

"You're done, kid." He said, in a devilish tone, knocking Nakajima on one knee, causing him to run in fear. He glanced at Sakamoto once more.

"Scram." Sakamoto nodded quickly and ran into the nearest wing of the school. The thug then concentrated his attention to Ryoko. He began extending his arm towards her.

"You're coming with me, miss Oka-" He began, before being cut off by a pachinko ball to the cheek. Ryoko seized her moment, and landed a solid fist on his nose, causing him to stagger backwards. Ryoko used this time to equip her Kitty Knuckles. Ryoshi jumped out of the bush and ran to Ryoko's side. She gave him a tiny grin and returned her attention to the thug, pulling her gloved fists up to her chest, in a defensive manner.

_One guy?_ She thought. But, all too soon, several others emerged from the bushes. A few had bats or clubs and one had a knife. They ran past their leader, and directly towards the Ryoko and Ryoshi. Ryoshi readied a pachinko ball, and fired it at one if the thugs, leaving him reeling, while the rest charged on. Ryoko charged back at them, hitting one in the face before jumping back. Ryoshi fired several rounds into the crowd, rapidly.

"Behind you!" Ryoko called to Ryoshi. Ryoshi moved to the side, causing him to miss and stumble towards Ryoko. Ryoko kicked him in the gut and again in the side, knocking him over. He fell to the ground with a yelp, just before another delinquent charged Ryoko. She moved back and tripped him, sending him right on top of the other. Ryoshi was sending pachinkos at the crowd of delinquents, while Ryoko ran about them in a flurry, kicking and punching at every opening she got. Ryoshi reached into his pouch for another ball, realizing that he didn't have that many left. He forgot to refill his pouch this morning.

_Dangit, _he cursed himself.

Narrator: See, Ryoshi, I told you to always plan ahead- Why does no one listen to me?

Ryoshi decided he would save the few balls he had for later and try his best to fight hand-to-hand, for the time being. He rushed over to Ryoko, who was standing in a defensive position. The delinquents were looking quite tired, from Ryoko's beatings. One swung at her, but his swing did not land where intended, as Ryoshi shouldered him. The delinquent ran into another delinquent sending them both to the ground.

"There's more!" Ringo cried, pointing between two buildings. There was a sea of about 15-20 thugs, funneling through the buildings, right at Ryoko and Ryoshi.

"Ringo, call for some backup!" Ryoko yelled, holding up her fist at the oncoming storm of thugs. Ringo immediately dialed the bank. As Ringo looked down at her cellphone, she quickly dialed the President. But, when she looked up there was a thug reaching for her.

"Help!" Ringo cried, struggling to break free of the thugs hold.

"Oh, crap." Ryoko said, whipping around worriedly. Ryoko's eyes landed on them, and she ran as fast as she could at them and socked the thug right in the cheek.

"Thanks." Ringo said, dusting off her dress. When they turned around, they saw that Ryoshi had quite a few delinquents surrounding him. Ryoshi was trying his best to keep his cool, but he was having more trouble than one would've thought. Especially with all those thugs staring at him. He felt their stares on his skin, like a burn.

Ryoko ran towards the thugs surrounding Ryoshi, hitting several other thugs on her way. After a few, fervent, attempts at getting through what seemed like a wall of thugs, she busted though it, only to see 3 thugs, with blunt weapons, beating on Ryoshi.

"_Ryoshi!" _

At a sickening crack of his rib cage, he passed out.

The last thing he heard was his beloved calling out his name.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

*AN*

I own nothing.

When the narrator is to be speaking, you'll know, bb

Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Thessalonika! Chances are, if you're reading an Okami-san Fanfic, you've probably read hers. But, if you haven't, go check her out!

Okami-san and Her Seven Companion

Chapter 3

Narrator: And here we are at Otogibana Hospital! Last time; Ryoshi took a beating by some Onigashima thugs, and passed out!

Ryoshi could feel himself hurting. His ribs, his skull, his legs. He could feel himself moving from a hard surface, to a softer one. He heard voices. Concerned ones, worried ones. Angry ones.

Several hours after being transported from the Otogi Academy courtyard to the hospital, Ryoshi woke up to a dark hospital room. The shades were open, and moonlight was pouring through the window. He was laid flat on his back, his leg suspended in the air, by a sling. He turned his head to the right, looking out of the window. He stared at his city, which was illuminated by streetlight, neon signs and the moon. His eyes threatened to shut, but he was in too much pain to go back to sleep, anyway. His ears locked onto his breathing, which immediately bothered him.

_In. Out. In. Out, _he thought. He hated it when this happened. But his ears were so focused on his own breathing, it was quite easy to recognize another set of lungs in the room. His heart began to beat slightly faster, when he realized there was another person breathing. His ribs were in too much pain to move at the moment, and he began to recognize separate breathing patterns from the first one he heard.

_Who would be in my hospital room? What time is it, anyway? _As he lay, staring out of the window, his pain began to subside. Actually, he was just getting used to it, but he figured it was going away.

_In about a minute, I'll sit up to look around. _

One minute passed, and he started to sit up in bed. Finally, he sat, double over, wincing slightly from the pain. He looked around the room, but saw no one. He leaned to the left side of his bed. Nothing. He sat back up, with a wince, and leaned to the right. He peered over the edge of his bed, to see a head of hazel hair sitting on the floor, her back against the side of his bed. With a small grin, he gasped slightly.

_Ryoko, _he thought, smiling wider. He stared down at her, as she held Elizabeth and Francois in either arm. She stirred slightly, upon hearing more of Ryoshi's wincing. He cursed himself for waking her, as she tilted her head up to see his face.

"H-Hi," Ryoshi whispered, smiling. Ryoko jumped, because she wasn't expecting him to be awake yet. She wanted to be there, and conscious, when he woke up, but she failed the small task she gave herself.

"Oh- I... Hi!" She said, blushing. All the commotion in the room, which was mostly from Ryoko, woke the dogs. They stood up groggily and began sniffing all over the place, until they saw Ryoshi sitting atop the bed. They jumped up at him repeatedly, licking his hands and face as he leaned towards them. Ryoko watched on, smiling, until Ryoshi lifted Francois up on the bed, with a painful grunt.

"Oh, here!" She exclaimed, picking up Elizabeth and placing her on the bed.

"Thanks." Ryoshi smiled softly at Ryoko, as the dogs nuzzled Ryoshi's sides.

_Smile back! _The voice in the back of her head cursed her. Though it was bright and kind, her smile did not last long, as she remembered Ryoshi's injuries.

"Hey," she began roughly, clearing her throat and continuing.

"I… Sorry you got hurt so bad, Ryoshi."

"W-What are my injuries?" He asked, in a strangely curious tone. He shook his head.

"No. Did you get hurt at all, Ryoko?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, that's good." He smiles at her, but she looks away, too embarrassed to meet his gaze. Too embarrassed that she let the boy she loved get so hurt.

"But _you're_ not." She says suddenly, looking at the ground.

"W-What?" Ryoshi yelps, as his eyes widen.

"_You're_ not fine." She crawls closer to his bedside and sits up on her knees. She finally gathered the courage to meet his gaze. Once she did, his emerald irises stared straight through her. They were filled with love and compassion. Something she always saw in his eyes when they were alone.

"You're here though, aren't you?" He asked her. His eyes refused to leave hers alone. At this all she could do was stare at him, astonished by his bravery. His bravery, to sit in a hospital bed with 3 broken ribs and a broken leg, and still give himself to her, after she didn't do anything as he got beat to a pulp. He didn't see it the same way, though.

"Being with you is all I need, Ryoko. If I were paralyzed, a mere touch of your hand would be enough to make me feel again. I'm fine now, really." He smiled at her, warmly. Her eyes welled up with tears, before she grabbed his hand and held it to her face.

"_You… you idiot._" She cried, laying her head down beside him.

"_Taking on all those thugs at once…_ _I was so worried!" _She sobbed quietly. He placed his hand on her head, while the other was still in her grasp. He traced soothing patterns on the top of her head.

_What am I saying? What am I doing? Why am I crying? _

_Because you love him, _a small voice chastised, in her head. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ryoshi's familiar and loving voice.

"I love you, Ryoko." Ryoshi said, gazing upon her with caring, yet careful, eyes. Ryoko ceased her sobbing and looked up at him, smiling, softly. She did not hit him, scowl or yell. She simply smiled and that was all Ryoshi needed to mend his wounds.

*AN*

This is just the first part of chapter 3, I've been really busy with school so this is all I've been able to get done. Part 2 will be posted soon. ^,^


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**'*AN***

**I own nothing. **

**When the narrator is to be speaking, you'll know, bb**

**Sorry for the short second half of the chapter, and for not posting for a solid month. There will more chapters coming steadily, promise! **

Okami-san and Her Seven Companions

Chapter 3

Part 2

Ryoshi opened his eyes to the sound of blinds opening, allowing light to pour in his hospital room. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand, groaning. After a minute he peeked through his fingers and saw a nurse, who was setting down a plate of food on his nightstand. He would have started exclaiming and jumping about, but he was too sore and his ribs felt like they were underneath a bulldozer's treads.

"T-Thank you!" Ryoshi yelled, startling the nurse.

"Is- is everything okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing! I mean- YES! Everything's fine!" Ryoshi screamed, covering his eyes.

"Oh… Okay." She started for the door.

"Just hit that button if you need anything!" She said, quickly closing the door behind her. Ryoshi's eyes lingered on the door for a moment, then turned to his food.

_I'm not really hungry, _he thought. Though, as he looked on to his right, he remembered where Ryoko was sitting mere hours ago. Her words echoed in his in his head.

"_Taking on all those thugs at once… I was so worried!"_

_I knew she cared but…_ Ryoshi had always thought Ryoko thought of him as at least a friend, but there was a fire in her eyes last night that portrayed more than friendship.

"Love?" He wondered, aloud.

Ryoko fidgeted at her desk, pretending to listen to what the teacher was saying. She sighed, and propped her legs up on her desk, flashes from the previous night invading her head.

_Why is this making me so angry? I enjoyed seeing him last night! We were so close… _She scooted up, slightly, feeling as if she was about to fall.

_Yeah, we were physically close, but… I felt close to him, like I was part of his soul… And he was a part of mine. _Ryoko could only think of how his face looked as he told her he loved her.

_His eyes. So truthful and kind. They were so full of… Sincerity! _Ryoko made a small sound as she shifted her legs. After a minute of further pondering the matter, she figured she would go ahead and write some notes for Ryoshi, so that he wasn't too behind when he got back to school.

_Ugh. Taking notes sucks, and I hate it, but… Baby steps, still, right? And I took a pretty big step last night, so..._ With that thought Ryoko reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook, which stared defiantly back at her. She glared at it and plopped it on her desk, and grabbed a pencil.

After writing for what seemed like hours (but had really only been about fifteen minutes), Ryoko felt the muscle striding between her thumb and index finger begin to tighten, and become sore. She set her pencil down with an angry breath and glanced over at Ringo. She saw her taking notes as well, and let out a relieved sigh, a familiar smirk pulling at her face.

_Figures she'd already be taking notes. I'll see if I can get her notes to Ryoshi, later today. _

Eventually, lunch time came around and Ryoko and Ringo did the usual, putting their desks together, and sitting across from each other. Neither had spoke a word since lunch began, Ryoko humming and grinning while she ate her lunch, and Ringo eating her own, quietly. Of course, Ryoko's exceptionally good mood did not go over Ringo's head.

"Did something interesting happen at the hospital, yesterday? I don't know, maybe concerning…" Ryoko's humming and grinning ceased, as she looked up at Ringo.

"_Ryoshi?" _

"Ugh, God! _No_, of course nothing happened! I just apologized and-"

"Then how come I saw you sneaking back into the dorm at 3:00 A.M.? Late night shopping?" Ryoko struggled to extinguish the heat rising up to her cheeks, but to no avail. She tried hard, but she couldn't even manage words to defend herself, so she did what anyone would do in a situation like this; stuff her face. Ringo caught on quickly, and giggled at the sight of her friend avoiding this "complicated" subject.

"As if, _I_, would do late night shopping." Ryoko retorted, with a huff.

_Well, at least she's not still denying it, _Ringo thought, happily.

_I'm so proud of her. _


	5. Chapter 4

*AN*

I own nothing.

When the narrator is to be speaking, you'll know, bb

Thanks to my BETA Reader, Thessalonika! Check out her profile, it's super rad!.

Okami-san and Her Seven Companions

Chapter 4

Narrator: After about a month or so, Ryoshi's injuries have healed, despite a slight tenderness to his ribs. He is currently walking home with Ryoko and Ri- Oh wait. No. No, it's just Ryoko and Ryoshi, this time! Oh, enough of me, let's see what happens!

Ryoko was walking with Ryoshi to his apartment, just after he'd gotten out of the hospital. He was suffering from 3 broken ribs and a broken leg, due to some Onigashima Thugs. Though he was much, much better now, Ryoko still beat herself up for letting the thugs hurt him. As often as she beat herself up about it, Ryoshi saw through her façade every time and made sure that she knew it was not her fault. The city was bathed in a soft orange glow by the retreating sun, as they walked through the streets, talking and laughing about things Ryoshi missed while he was recovering and just generally getting him up to speed.

"Well… It sure sounds like I've missed a lot!" Ryoshi said, chuckling.

_And it's all my fault, _Ryoko thought, sadly. Of course Ryoshi noticed the sudden change in her demeanor.

"Hey," he said sternly, catching her attention.

"You did all that you could. Remember what I said, that first night you visited me in the hospital? Just you being here with me is enough, Ryoko."

"W-why are you saying embarrassing stuff like that?!" Ryoko retorted, blushing. She marched off ahead of him.

_Guess I've gotta wait for the right moment, huh? _Ryoshi smiled to himself, as she continued to stalk off.

"Oh- Hey! Wait for me!" He yelled, running after her.

As they arrived at Ryoshi's home, the sun had completely evaporated into the night sky, and the temperature had dropped significantly. Over course, Ryoshi, being the the flustered gentleman he is, would invite Ryoko in.

"D-do you wanna come in?" Ryoshi asked, nervously.

"I mean- If- Like, as long as Yukime's okay with it!" She blurted out, a small blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"Oh, her and Wakato went on a trip for a few days!" A small smile pulled at Ryoko's face (but she made sure he couldn't see, of course), knowing that she would be able to spend some more time with Ryoshi.

"I mean, yeah, whatever. It's kinda cold, so I'll come in." She said with a huff, and stomped up to the front door of Ryoshi's home.

"Well, get over here and unlock it, already!" Ryoko said, expectantly.

"Yeah, sorry!" Ryoshi replied, fishing in his pockets for the key, and unlocking the door. He let Ryoko go in first, of course, and followed her in. As she walked in front of him, he took in her long brown tresses, swaying from side to side, following her in a wispy trail.

"Hey, a-are you hungry?" Ryoshi asked, making Ryoko turn to look at him.

"Hm, the last time I ate was at lunch, with Ringo, and it's pretty late, by now, so… Yeah, I guess, I could eat." She finished, smiling slightly.

"Oh, um, alright! Lemme see if I can find something in the fridge! In the meantime, would you like some tea?"

"Sure! Oh- Thanks." She replied, looking away from him.

"Alright, I'll be right back with the tea!" Ryoshi said, running into the kitchen.

"Hmpf. What a spaz. But…" she began, putting her legs up on the small table in the living room.

_But what? Oh, who am I kidding? I know what. I'm surely not fooling myself. Or Ringo, _Ryoko thought, smiling.

As Ryoshi turned on the stove and filled the teapot with water, he vigorously searched the fridge for something to give Ryoko. And there was absolutely no way he could cook for her, he was simply not experienced enough. But, as he searched and searched and searched, he found only ingredients and nothing that was already made. Finally giving up on his search for already prepared food, he took the tea to Ryoko.

"Here's the tea, Ryoko," he said with a smile.

"Oh, th-thanks." She quickly took a sip of the tea, and set it on the table. After a few seconds she noticed that Ryoshi was still standing there, his head drooping slightly.

"Uhm, what-what are you making?"

"Yeah, about that…" He started, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, we don't really have any prepared food, and I don't really know how to cook, so… I'm really sorry! I can order something and have them deliver it here!" He said, his hand on his chin, thinking about places to order food from.

"Oh, uhm… I-I can make something!" Ryoko said, standing up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, can I see what I've got to work with?" She asked, pointing towards the kitchen.

"Y-yeah, go right in!" He replied, following her as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Woah, you've got tons of stuff in here! I could make tons of stuff with all this! W-what do you want?" She asked, keeping her face hidden, pretending to still sift through all the ingredients in the fridge.

"Oh, it doesn't really to me, just make whatever sounds good to you!"

"Okay." She said, smiling.

So as Ryoko bustled about in the small kitchen, preparing the tonkotsu ramen, Ryoshi could do nothing but stand in the corner and watch, in complete awe, as she gracefully diced chives, grated the garlic and finely cut the scallions.

"Hey, Ryoshi?"

"Y-yeah?" He replied, snapping out of his trance.

"Can you add the scallions to the mayu, and stir it every once in a while?"

"Yeah, sure! Though, I'm not very good at this kinda stuff, so…"

"That's alright, I- I can show you how." She said, the slightest shade of pink apparent on her cheeks.

"Come over here, I'll stir the mayu, while you crumple all that and put it into the spice grinder, until it's like… Powdered sugar!" She said, pointing to the mushrooms and dashi stock on the cutting board.

"Oka-y." Ryoshi said, looking quite concentrated. He continued to crumble up the ingredients and then put them into the spice grinder and turned the grinder on. Ryoko giggled under her breath, still stirring the mayu.

"So, after it feels like powdered sugar, put it into that saucepan and add ¼ cup sake, ⅓ cup white soy sauce and 1 teaspoon of salt."

"A-alright," he said, gulping.

"And try not to screw up."

Narrator: So cold, Okami-san! And you were being so sweet just a moment ago! After they finished making the tonkotsu ramen and the teriyaki beef to go with it, they ate in the living room. _"But shouldn't we eat in the dining room?" _Ryoko cried, but since Yukime and Wakato were not home, Ryoshi insisted that they eat in the living room.

"Ohhh…" Ryoshi exhaled, leaning back onto the couch.

"Ryoko, I knew you were good at cooking, but… That was amazing!" He said, eyes closed, looking as if he was totally at peace with the world.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I made it for you, I was starving." She started.

"Besides, you… You helped, too." She finished, just loud enough so that Ryoshi could hear her. Ryoshi was going to say something back, but thought it would just embarrass her further, and he didn't want to make the atmosphere uncomfortable.

"Oh, should we have invited Ringo over for dinner, too?" Ryoshi asked, mentally berating himself for forgetting about Ringo.

"Oh… About that…" Ryoko started. Ryoshi gave her a questioning look, but the reply he was awaiting came in no time soon.

"_Ringo, I'm having dinner at Ryoshi's house, do you want to come?" _

"_Oh, is Wakato making the food? The last time we ate there, it was so yummy!"_

"_N-no, him and Yukime went on a trip, for a few days. I think… R-Ryoshi is gonna cook something… Crap, does he even know how to cook? Ugh-"_

"_So it's just the two of you?" Ryoko could not see it , but Ringo donned her trademark devilish smirk. _

"_Yeah, but… Hey, don't get the wrong idea!" _

"_Oh, I have the completely right idea!" Ringo retorted, giggling. _

"_Argh... Ugh, whatever! Are you coming or not?" _

"_Oh, no… I am sick after all!" Ringo answered, faking a cough. _

"_Ringo, if you don-" Ryoko was cut off by more of Ringo's fake coughs. _

"_Anyway, I'm feeling really sick, so I had better get some rest. Bye, Ryoko!"_

"_Hey, wai-" Ringo hung up the phone too quick for Ryoko to respond. _

"She, uhh… She was sick…"

"Oh, should you be heading home, to take care of her?"

"Yeah, I proba-"

_What am I saying? I want stay here, with… With __**him**__, right? Of course I do. _

"N-no, she'll be fine. I… I was gonna stay h-here for a while, if it's okay, with you…"

"Of course it's okay with me, Ryoko. You can stay as long as you want!"

"Th-thanks, Ryoshi."

"Sure thing. I need to go wash these dishes, but you can find something on T.V. if you want. I'll be right back!" He exclaimed, running into the kitchen, to wash the dishes as quickly as possible and get back to Ryoko. Meanwhile, in the living room, Ryoko was thinking of a plan.

_Am I gonna tell him tonight? Hm. It'd be perfect to tell him tonight, we're both alone and… No, I can't tell him so soon, can I? It'd seem selfish, after not that long ago I was still hitting him and calling him an idiot, no matter what he did… Well, it wouldn't seem selfish to him… But, still, I shouldn't. I'll wait just a little while longer. I just hope he can wait. Wait for me. _

"-Ryoko?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Sorry!" She exclaimed, snapping out of her planning session.

"Did you find something on T.V.?"

"Oh… No, n-nothing good was on," she lied.

"Oh… What should we do then? Or, of course, if you want to go home, you can!" He said, looking out for her best interests, as always.

"No, no, it's fine!" Ryoshi sat down on the couch next to her, sipping at some tea. There was a silence, which basked the room in complete and utter awkwardness. Ryoshi knew that Ryoko would probably not pierce the silence, so he figured that he would make some small talk, or maybe, big talk.

"I… Even though you and Ringo came to visit me a lot, I still really missed you Ryoko. I missed not being able to be by y-your side, and protect you. So… Sorry, f-for not keeping my promise…"

_**He's**__ still apologizing? Seriously? How can he be so… selfless?_

"I- I missed you, too. A-and it's fine that you weren't able to be with me, nothing happened to me. And you couldn't help it, either! So, there's nothing to be sorry for…" She finished, that same look shadowing her face. The same look she always got when she thought about Ryoshi's injuries.

"It wasn't your fault, that I got hurt, Ryoko, seriously. I shouldn't have taken on all those guys at once, anyway. Plus, if you would've came to help me, Ringo may have gotten hurt! I'd rather I got hurt than Ringo. So, please s-stop beating yourself up about it. I hate to see you with that look on your face. I'm okay now, so none of that matters anymore. I'm here to protect you, no matter what."

"Okay… Th-thanks, Ryoshi… For always being here for me." She didn't realize it, and neither did he, but she had inched (more like foot-ed) her way towards Ryoshi. She was now sitting extremely close to him, their legs were touching. They simply looked into each other's eyes, for how long, neither of them knew. Time might as well have just stopped. At that exact moment, nothing else mattered, beside them, and their proximity to each other. Eventually, she broke free of the spell they were trapped in and leaned her head on Ryoshi's shoulder, which surprised him, _a lot_.

"I- Uh, Ryoko?" Yes, this was so unlike her, that Ryoshi thought that there might be something wrong, but all she could muster was a sound that only _she _could make, while she had her head on _his _shoulder, at this _exact _moment. An adorable sound that absolutely melted Ryoshi's already puddy-like heart, and made her blush like crazy. They stayed like that for quite some time. At one point, Ryoshi put his arm over her shoulders and held her, gently, in a way that only Ryoshi could.

"R-Ryoko? Shouldn't you be heading home? R-Ringo might need you." He waited for a response for a few minutes, but received no reply.

"Ryoko?" He looked down at her face, but she was asleep, with her mouth just slightly ajar. At this point you could've put Ryoshi's heart into a cup and drank it. Her sleeping face was just simply too adorable. He decided that she could just sleep here tonight, it's not like he would do anything perverted. He, Ringo and Ryoko would know that he would never do something that, so he was sure that they would understand that she just fell asleep and he didn't want to wake her. He carefully laid her down on the couch, and grabbed a blanket from a cabinet, and laid it on top of her, just below her collar bones. He got an extra pillow from his room and gently propped her head up on top of it so that she would not have back pain when she woke up.

"_Goodnight, Ryoko." _He whispered, turning the lights off. He went to his room, to get some sleep, himself. As he lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, he could not stop think about what just happened.

_What just happened?! It was like a dream! She fell asleep on my shoulder and-and I got to lay her down and stuff! _Ryoshi shut his, eyes, smiling happily. Meanwhile in the living room, Ryoko slept better than she'd slept in years, with Ryoshi's lingering heat on her left shoulder, and her cheek.

Narrator: Well, that sure was eventful! Ryoko definitely took more than a baby step, with that one! And not to mention Ryoshi! I bet that was just a dream come true for him! Just hang on, Ryoshi, there's more where that came from! Not a lot more, but sort of more, I mean it's like there's a reservoir of love inside Ryoko and you just have to… Unlock it! I'm cheering for you, Ryoshi! All's well that ends well!


	6. Chapter 5

***AN***

**I own nothing. **

**When the narrator is to be speaking, you'll know, bb**

**Thanks to my BETA Reader, Thessalonika! Check out her profile, it's super rad!**

**AND HOLY CRAP ITS BEEN SO LONG I'M TURBO SORRY, HOMIES. And not even a long chapter to make up for it! Sorry about that, I just got to writing it and like… I don't know, it came to where it did and I couldn't really think of a better place to stop it at! It seemed a little excessive to keep going, rather than just starting a new chapter. But, do not worry! I will have pretty frequent uploads these next few weeks! Apologies again, and I hope you like it!**

Okami-san and Her Seven Companions

Chapter 5

The morning sunlight that crept through the window in the early hours of the morning pried at Ryoshi's eyelids, urging him to wake up. His eyes flitted open, and with a groan, he wiped his eyes. Memories of the previous night flashed through his head, causing him to blush slightly.

_What was that? _He thought, the warmth of where Ryoko's head lay on his shoulder, seemingly still there.

_I can't believe I held it together that well, I was totally freaking out! Then I put my arm over her shoulder, and she DIDN'T hit me? _

"Woah," he said, aloud, his voice trailing off into a ghostly whisper. He got up and rummaged through his drawers for something to wear, while he made breakfast. More, while Ryoko made breakfast, he couldn't cook after all. If she wanted breakfast, that is. He chose a simple gray t-shirt and loose dark blue sweatpants.

_Eh, she'll probably want to go home, after, so this is fine for breakfast, _he thought. He walked out into the living room, to see Ryoko gone from her place on the couch. He checked the kitchen to be sure she wasn't still there, but he figured she wasn't anyway.

"Ryoko?" He called out, though he was still sure she was not there.

"I should have known better than to expect her to still be here," he chuckled lightly.

Narrator: Poor Ryoshi! Well, better luck next time!

"So what happened at Ryoshi's, last night?" Ringo asked, with a sly smile creeping onto her lips.

"You didn't do anything too naughty, did you?"

"God, no way! We ate dinner, and then- then we just watched T.V., and I _accidentally _fell asleep on the couch!" Ryoko explained, blushing the whole time.

"Hm. Well, I believe you, _for now._ I'll have to ask Ryoshi tomorrow, though."

"God, will you just drop it? I mean, jeez, haven't you ever fallen asleep on accident before? It's not that uncommon of a thing."

"Of course I've fallen asleep before, Ryoko! _But_, not in my prince charming's humble abode!"

"Prince charming is exaggerating it a bit, don't you think?"

"I think it's the only thing in the world that makes sense, you and Ryoshi," Ringo said, and smiled kindly. Ryoko blushed a furious shade of red, yelling,

"I'm going to bed!"

"You can't go to bed, silly, it's nine in the morning!"

Narrator: The next day…

Ryoshi trudged into the classroom, looking quite tired. He'd lost sleep, trying to figure out if he said or did something wrong to make Ryoko leave so early in the morning, but ended up passing out from exhaustion early in the morning. Little did he know, Ryoko was just feeling quite embarrassed, for taking it 'too far,' as she put it in her head. Ringo, still set on asking Ryoshi what happened at his home, Saturday night, rushed over to ask, as soon as she saw him enter.

"So, what did you two do at your house, Saturday night?" Ringo asked, cheerfully, while behind that mask of curiosity, the gears of an evil love-plotting machine spun. Ryoshi didn't pay mind to her running up to him, prior, but he shifted his gaze to meet her closed-eye, cheery smile.

"Nothing, w-we just made dinner…" He trailed off, yawning, looking as though he was about collapse to the floor.

"Well, let's get to a chair, before you fall over!" She said, chuckling a bit.

_Then, I'll continue my interrogation, _she thought, a determined gleam in her eyes. She led him to the desk next to Ryoko's, promptly forcing him to sit.

"Now, Ryoshi, that can't be all the happened! Just made dinner…" She trailed off, mumbling incoherently.

"Anyway! You had your house to yourself, and better yet, with the girl of your dreams! There's no way _nothing _interesting happened! Come on, you can tell me!" Ringo finished, striking a determined pose.

"Well-" Ryoshi stopped abruptly, noticing Ryoko (who had been deliberately trying not to look at, or notice Ryoshi) giving him an awful glare, which could've killed him if he hadn't been used to it.

"R-Ryoko…" Her glare intensified.

"She- She just…" Sweat began to accumulate on Ryoshi's forehead, and he started twitching, nervously.

"She was just feeling really tired, so I let her sleep on my couch, and I slept in my room, we didn't do anything, I swear!" Ryoshi screamed, letting out a huge breath afterwards. He gained some curious gazes from the rest of his classmates, and proceeded to curl up into a ball in his seat.

Ringo straightened up, and placed her hand on her chin, with a "Hmpf."

"Well, I guess since neither of you is going to tell me, I'll just give up," Ringo lied.

It seemed like a long time before lunch came, especially for Ryoko and Ryoshi, memories of their previous time spent together sullying the atmosphere with awkwardness. Ryoko was quite skilled at appearing indifferent, and looked out the window the entire time. Ryoshi, however, was not as skillful when it came to hiding his emotions. He sat in his seat, fidgeting, twiddling his thumbs, slipping glances at Ryoko every once in a while, and the like. But, though it seemed it never would, lunch indeed came. Ryoshi was hoping to think of something to say to clear the air before lunch did come, but nothing ever came to mind. Sure a few things did, but surely nothing that would work on Ryoko.

Ringo and Ryoshi began to move their desks towards Ryoko's, like they always did, but Ryoko stood and began walking towards the door before they could.

"W-Where are you going, Ryoko?" Ryoshi managed, just as Ryoko opened the door. She said nothing, but a glare that said more than words ever could have, causing Ryoshi to flinch a bit. She slammed the door behind her, and left Ringo confused, and Ryoshi with a sad look in his downcast eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ringo spoke up, causing Ryoshi to turn and look at her.

"Go after her, silly!" She finished.

"I- oh! Alright! Bye, Ringo!" Ryoshi yelled, bursting out of the door, looking around for Ryoko, then sprinting off to the right.

"Those two." Ringo spoke to herself, a small blush and nostalgic smile on her face.

Ryoko huffed as she sat down on the school's roof, rays of sunlight lighting up the 'put-off' expression on her face. She pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging her knees loosely.

_Why'd I have to do that? Now I'm just… What am I? I'm embarrassed? Of what? Is that really something to be embarrassed of? But, that's how I am, I can't help it… I'm questioning myself, that's what I'm doing. You've made it this far, doing your own thing. Wait. No, I haven't, have I? I've… I've got Ringo. And- and Ryoshi! And everyone in the Otogi Bank, and… I haven't made it this far by myself. They've all helped me, so much… How could I ever think that I did this all by myself? _

By the time she had finished thinking about everything, she had a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Oh, I'm being selfish aren't I?" She asked herself through her smiling lips. Right at that moment she heard the door to the roof slam open and a familiar voice panting.

"Ryoko?" Ryoshi called out, in a fairly desperate tone. Ryoko froze when she heard his voice. She then heard his footsteps retreating, towards the edge. When she was sure he wouldn't hear her walking around the small structure that housed the door on the roof, she peeked at him, and walked lightly towards him. At least, she would have walked lightly towards him, if not for his keen hunter's senses. When she got within 3 meters of him, he whipped around.

"Ryoko!" He shouted out, rushing towards her, causing her to blush and avert eyes. She then crossed her arms and spoke.

"Hmpf. Yeah, what?" She asked, stealing a glance at him.

"Oh, I just… Well, I don't know. Why'd you run off, like that?" She blushed more, and spun around on her heels, keeping her arms crossed.

Narrator: Well it looks like Ryoko is back to normal! It's about time, I didn't think Ryoshi was going to make it!

"We should probably get back to class, lunch is almost over," Ryoshi said, looking at the afternoon sun.

"Yeah, I guess we should…" Ryoko let out, in a sad tone, which of course Ryoshi noticed.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Ryoko?"

"No, of course not! Everything's fine." She said, stomping off towards the door. Ryoshi jogged up to her side, and opened the door for her. Of course which the only thanks he received was a split second of eye contact from Ryoko. But, of course it was enough to make Ryoshi completely lose his cool, blushing, and shouting about not looking at him, and the like.

Narrator: Well, it's looks like everyone's back to normal, thank goodness! All's well that ends well!


	7. NOT A NEW CHAPTER DON'T HATE ME

A new chapter?! Nope. Sorry. I've had no way to communicate with the people who read my stories, except for… Posting a new chapter and making you think it's an ACTUAL CHAPTER, which is what I was afraid would happen. And I thought it might be even worse due to the drought of chapters not only in my stories but in Okami-san fanfiction in general. But, here it is. I'm terribly sorry, my wonderful, sexy… Cute? Nice? Friendly? Okay, that's enough. That's what happens when I try to be flattering, I suppose. _Anyway. _There will actually be a chapter soon. In time for a certain, uhhh… _**Holiday. **_Yeah. I'm lame and predictable, I know. Okay. That's all I had to say. I hope this 'chapter' didn't get your hopes up. See you soon, my… Friendly. Lovely? Yeah, 'lovely.' See you soon, my lovely readers!


	8. Halloween Part 1

*AN*

I own nothing. Nothing to do with Okami-san, at least.

When the narrator is to be speaking, you'll know, bb

Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Thessalonika! Chances are, if you're reading an Okami-san Fanfic, you've probably read hers. But, if you haven't, go check her out! (She posts chapters more than I do, and she's just overall way cooler than me, so)

Oh, Azx, my sweet. I also want two chapters. I want infinite chapters. You won't find it here, though. I have writer's block and ADD. And homework, and I'm in a band, and- Did I mention I have ADD? But I kinda worked my ass off on this chapter. Working around my ADD and other responsibilities is extremely difficult. Will there be consistent chapters after this? No. Probably not. BUT. I do absolutely promise Thanksgiving and Christmas chapters. This does not mean that I will be done after that. I will be done when my love for Okami-san dies. So, like, when I die. So, you've got roughly 70+ years of chapters, homies. I really hope you enjoy this one, because I enjoyed writing it and I LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE Halloween.

Okami-san and Her Seven Companions

Story Interlude

Narrator: One cold October night, at the Otogibana Academy girls' dorm, there were two voices! One shouting and… Oh, well, the other is shouting too. An interesting development, perhaps? Let's find out!

"No way!"

"Why not?!" Ringo shouted, slouching over.

"It's ridiculous, I'm not dressing up as something and going around to strangers' houses and asking for candy, not to mention that… That… _**THAT**_," Ryoko finished, pointing at the maid outfit and set of wolf ears Ringo held.

"Oh, but it's sooooo cute!" She retorted, purposely emphasizing the -undeniably adorable- short skirt.

"No way! What's Ryoshi gonna think of me in that?!" Ryoko yelled, without thinking.

"He's going to think you're adorable! And since when did you start caring about what Ryoshi thought of you, huh?" Ringo purred, a sly smirk making its way onto her face.

"I- I don't! I just… Ugh!" She groaned, exasperated.

"Well, _someone's _going to be pretty disappointed." Ringo was trying to guilt trip her.

"Oh, as if. I'm sure he's used to me not caring, by now."

"Well, I don't know about that," Ringo responded, softly. Ringo's tone instantly worked in making Ryoko guilty.

"I mean… I'll think about it…"

"Yay! I feel much better now! So will Ryoshi, I'm sure!"

"Hey, don't get carried away! It's not set in stone or anything!" Ryoko shouted, waving her hands about and trying to cover her blush with her bangs.

Narrator: The next day at Otogi Academy!

"Hmm, I wonder where Ryoshi's at?" Ringo mused, looking about the courtyard and tapping her foot.

"Because we're thirty minutes early! Why are we thirty minutes early-y-y-y?!" A tired Ryoko groaned, sitting on a bench.

"Becau-ause! It's almost Halloween and I wanna scare Ryoshi!"

"Shouldn't be too hard, just look at him."

"Ryoko!"

"It's true!"

Narrator: It _is _true.

"Well, even if it _is _true, it'd be much more fun to scare him some other way!" Ringo responded, defending her spontaneous and ridiculous idea of scaring Ryoshi. She returned back to her lookout stance.

"How are you gonna scare him, anyway?" Ryoko asked curiously, getting up from her bench and standing next to Ringo. The sun was yet to come out completely, and the sky bathed the landscape in a mellow, dark grey color. It made Ringo's apple red hair even more bright and cheerful, adding to her already bright and cheerful nature.

"Hm…I hadn't really thought about it, now that you ask…" Ringo answered, almost melancholically. Her somber answer basically destroyed the essence of her previously mentioned nature.

"Oh, alright. I can help think of a way! I can totally get behind the idea of scaring Ryoshi!"

"Only if you comfort him, afterwards." And with a glint in Ringo's eyes, she was back to her usual self. The "pouty-sad-face" act was all a ploy to get Ryoko to help, and it worked brilliantly, of course.

"Oh, come on! Where'd that come from?!"

"Ryoko, you know how he is! He'll be terrified of his own shadow for days, if you don't!"

"Well! Then- Then don't scare him!"

"But I just can't resist…" Ringo wiggled, shyly. She knew how to be perfectly adorable at just the right time.

"Ugh, fine. Again, how are we gonna scare him?"

Narrator: Meanwhile at Ryoshi's house! He's getting ready for school at a… Ahem. Normal time.

Ryoshi drowsily brushed his teeth, tapping on the sink while doing so. He was more tired than what would normally be expected. He had lost a bit of sleep the night before, due to an incessant, internal debate on how to ask Ryoko _if _she was doing anything for halloween, then, depending on her response, he would ask her to do something with _him_. His first thought was that she would say "no," immediately, then proceed to call him an idiot or hit him. Upon deeper thought on the matter, he came to a conclusion that she had at least some feelings for him, even if they weren't the same feelings he had for her. She had been sincere at times. It took away any thought he had about her hitting him, yelling at him, calling him names. It melted his heart. It didn't melt his heart just because she was being thankful, thoughtful or nice, but because it was very uncommon for her to show her soft side to anyone, let alone Ryoshi. He was thankful for all the times that she trusted him enough to show that side of herself. After thinking about all this a second time, Ryoshi hadn't even realized he was already fully dressed and out the door.

_I'll ask her. I'll be brave. What's the worst that could happen? Well… She could hit me and call me an idiot, but I'm used to that. Anyway, she doesn't really seem like the type of girl that could really get behind trick or treating. But, it's a whole week away, yet, so I have time to ask her. _

Narrator: Aaaaaaand, meanwhile, Taro and Otohime are walking to school! Aren't they cute? Yes. Yes, they are.

"What are you gonna be for Halloween, Taro?" Otohime asked, curiously. She clung to his arm as if she didn't, she would fall through the earth and never see him again. It wasn't that big of a stretch.

"Hmmmm… I'm not really sure yet, to be honest. I haven't thought about it that much."

"Me either," she responded, giggling.

"Maybe we could be a prince and a princess. In fact, you wouldn't need to have a costume at all, if we did that. My sweet," He finished, glamorous sparkles flying about his head.

"Oh, Taro!" Otohime exclaimed, nuzzling her head into Taro's shoulder. They merely basked in each other's company, until Otohime spoke up, softly.

"Hey…"

"What's up?" Taro inquired, attentively.

"How do you think Ryoko and Ryoshi are doing?"

"What do you mean? We see them almost every day."

"No, like… With each other."

"Ohhhhhh. Yeah… Well, it's not as rough as it might look. You can tell that they're extremely close, even if they don't know it. Ryoko's been relying on him more and more, too. I can tell he means it when he tells her he loves her, too. It's his voice. It doesn't shake or crack when he says it. Not anymore, at least. He has no reason to get nervous because not only does he want her to believe him, but he believes it, himself. He knows it."

"Oh… You really think so? I really want things to work out for them, they're perfect for each other. Don't you think?"

"Well, they're not polar opposites, but they're not far. It's not like that's a bad thing, though. They complete each other. So, yeah, they're perfect for each other.

Narrator: Aaaaaand back to Ringo and Ryoko!

"Seriously? All your devious plans and you can't think of a way to scare Ryoshi? He's the easiest person to scare, in, like, the whole world!" Ryoko said to a disappointed Ringo.

_She's right! I still can't think of a plan! Who am I, if not an evil schemer? Okay- Deep breaths, Ringo. Don't have an identity crisis, yet. Not yet. There's still a whole week until Halloween, you can think of a plan to scare the daylights out of him, by then!_

"I give up," Ringo resigned, slumping over.

"Alright, alright. We'll get him some other time, then?"

"Yes, of course!"

Another 15 minutes passed when students started filing in through the courtyards. Everyone was quite cheery due to Halloween being around they corner. There was indistinct conversations of plans and costumes. Ryoko had pretty much convinced herself that Halloween was ridiculous for a strong, smart and statured woman, such as herself. _But, _all the faint conversations had begun to root deep into her brain. By the time Ryoshi arrived, she was softened up and just right for convincing and she didn't even know it.

"Ryoko, Ringo!" Ryoshi called, lightly jogging towards them. Ryoshi didn't even have time to start speaking to them before the bell rang, unexpectedly

"Oh crap!" Ryoko exclaimed, jolting off towards the classroom.

"Come on!" Ryoshi and Ringo followed suit.

Narrator: Blah, blah, blah, they made it to class, skip all the boring stuff, right?

Class was mostly uneventful. Ryoko mostly just stared out the window, Ringo was actually paying attention and taking notes and Ryoshi was doing what Ryoshi does best. Being nervous. Now, by the time lunch had come around, Ryoko's subconsciously wanting to dress up for Halloween and go trick or treating with the whole bank had passed. Ryoshi was going to have to do some major convincing (or pitiful begging) to get Ryoko to be with him and the gang on Halloween. The three pulled their desks together, as always, and pulled out their lunches. While fidgeting noticeably, Ryoshi summoned up the courage to start a conversation which would lead to him asking Ryoko if she was doing anything for Halloween.

"S-so, Ryoko," he began, grabbing her attention. She shifted her eyes from her food to his eyes, causing him to jump lightly.

"W-what- I mean, are you doing anything for H-Halloween?"

Silence.

Ryoko _looked _upset, but some of the conversational roots from earlier must have remained. She briefly, briefly, thought about a night with the bank. Everyone would be there, dressed up, trick or treating, having fun and such. After trick or treating they would go back to someone's house, most likely Ryoshi's, and relax and eat their candy. Nothing much, of course. Yet, somehow, Ryoko managed to find something blush-worthy in her thoughts and it showed. Her cheeks got hot and pink.

"I- No! Of course not! Why would _I _participate in something so ridiculous?" She finished, trying her hardest to sound thoroughly offended. Ringo had her elbows on her desk and her head in her hands, giving Ryoko a sly look. This immediately made Ryoko think of the slightly provocative costume Ringo bought her, which brought an even stronger blush to her cheeks.

"It's okay, really!" Ryoshi swore, waving his hands in front of him, signaling her to calm down.

"I was… Just gonna ask if maybe you wanted to do something… On Halloween. Not just you and me, of course! Ringo would be there and- and the rest of the bank, too!" Ryoshi explained, with a soft smile on his face. Ryoko's was more tame now, but still apparent. She had her chin tilted up slightly and her eyes shut.

"Just think about? Please?" He asked, pleadingly. He retained his soft smile, and it was as if his smile was prying Ryoko's eyes open. She couldn't help but open them.

"Yeah, fine, I'll think about it."

_Why'd I say that? Why? Ugh… I wouldn't have said it unless… I actually wanted to… It's not like I owe him, not really. Sure he's basically devoted his entire life to me but… It's not like I asked him to! But I am thankful… And I do want to… To- _Ryoko shook her head slightly. She was still trying to run from her feelings. Little did she know, her feelings were starting to catch up to her.

The sun was setting slowly, but earlier than normal. It was getting towards winter and the day/night cycle had been changed up a bit, like always. The city was basked in a relaxing, orange glow. Despite the warm sun, it was chilly out, causing the walking Ryoko to shiver just a bit. She had not yet broken out her winter clothes and was still just wearing her short sleeved sailor uniform and maxi skirt. She didn't care right now, though. The pavement felt hard under her feet and she was tired. Being tired, she had nearly forgotten that Ringo was with her. Of course, there she was, as always, her bright-red-haired friend. As her legs were much shorter than Ryoko's, Ringo nearly skipped as she walked with her, to keep up pace.

"So, Ryoko. Have you thought about it?" Ringo asked, nonchalantly, looking straight ahead.

"Thought about what?"

"Y'know, Ryoshi, Halloween. All that."

"Oh… Not really, I'm still kind of tired, thanks to _someone_."

"If you really think about it, it's Ryoshi's fault." At this, Ryoko scoffed and smiled lightly.

"You will think about it though, right?"

"Yeah, I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but we've got a ways to go until we get home and there's not much else to talk about." With an exasperated scowl on her face, Ryoko spoke.

"Fine."

"Oh, good!" Ringo's childish enthusiasm immediately reduced Ryoko's anger, down to miniscule levels.

"So, I've already got your costume, it'll look so wonderful on you!" Ringo stated, clapping her hands.

"I'm not-"

"Secondly! It's been a few weeks since you spent some quality time with Ryoshi!"

"It's not like-"

"Thirdly! The entire bank will be there, and it's going to be so fun! And if you're worried about seeming weak or something, it's okay! We know how strong you are, Ryoko. Dressing up adorably and getting lots of candy doesn't make you weak, anyway!" Ringo walking and grabbed Ryoko's arm turning towards her.

"Lastly. I know that as much as you say you don't, that you have at least _some _feelings for Ryoshi. And he's done nothing to wrong you, in anyway. Besides maybe embarrassing you a few times, but that's all. Ryoshi deserves this from you, Ryoko. And you deserve it, too. So, please come. And it _will _be loads of fun, I assure you," Ringo finished, strongly. Ryoko could barely do anything at this point besides stand in place, looking a little guilty (and, of course, her cheeks were a hot pink).

"Yeah… Yeah, I guess you're right… And that does sounds pretty fun…" She said, one corner of her mouth turning up, slightly.

"Th- Thanks, Ringo." Ringo merely tilted her head up, with a sort of affirmative sound.

"Come on, let's go home so you can try on your costume!" Ringo shouted, grabbing Ryoko's hand and running down the sidewalk.

Narrator: Well, wasn't that a sweet ending! Oh- Wait. That makes no sense. There was nothing Halloween-y about that! Oh, wait… Okay, new plan, I've just been told that there is going to be a part two posted this weekend! That makes much more sense. See you next time!

*AN*

Goodness. That was. Something. There will actually be a part two where they actually do some halloween stuff, I just kinda wanted to set it up, y'know? Oh, and Azx, looks like you're getting your two chapters after all!


	9. Halloween Part 2

0*AN*

I own nothing. Nothing to do with Okami-san, at least.

When the narrator is to be speaking, you'll know, bb

Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Thessalonika! Chances are, if you're reading an Okami-san Fanfic, you've probably read hers. But, if you haven't, go check her out!

Halloween Chapter on Christmas Eve. Man, I sure am good at not having any time.

Okami-san and Her Seven Companions

Story Interlude - Part II

Narrator: Finally! Halloween is here! Last time, with some convincing, Ryoko agreed to go trick or treating with the rest of the gang! Ryoshi was going to do the convincing, but Ringo beat him to it. It's not like he would've been able to convince her anyway, so he's lucky to have Ringo on his side!

Taro slipped on the purple and yellow pinstriped top of his prince costume. He sheathed his fake sword into the brown leather strap on his waist, flipping his ponytail as he looked at himself in a mirror. He took several stances; reaching for his sword, holding his hand out, as if taking a woman's hand, blowing kisses, hands on hips, the whole nine yards. He heard the shuffling in the bathroom, taking him out of his daze, reminding him that Otohime was changing into her own costume. Taro rapped on the door lightly,

"How's it going in there? We're supposed to be at Ryoshi's house soon."

"Almost done!" Otohime shouted, cheerily. Shortly after, she bursted out of the door, twirling about in her princess costume.

"How do I look?" She asked, almost bashfully.

"You look just as princess-like as ever, my sweet." Taro replied, holding her. The two then waltzed out of the door.

Narrator: Now Ryoko and Ringo!

"Little Red Riding Hood, huh?" Ryoko asked, with a small grin on her face and one eyebrow perked up a bit.

"It looks good, yeah?" Ringo asked, as she curtsied.

"Yeah, it's nice!" Ryoko replied as she handed Ringo her small, woven, wicker basket, in which she would store her candy.

"Now, you_ really_ look nice, Ryoko!" Ringo complimented, gazing upon Ryoko's maid outfit, complete with wolf ears. Ryoko blushed a bit, as she was slightly embarrassed by the outfit. She pulled a bit, at her skirt. Ringo realized that she had made her feel even more embarrassed than she already was, so she decided to give her something else to think about.

"_Are you going to call Ryoshi 'Master?'" _Ringo asked, slyly, a devilish grin creeping onto her face.

"What?! No way! Why would- I don't even- I- Ugh!" Ryoko shouted, heading for the door.

"We're leaving!"

"Of course! You wouldn't wanna be late to _master's _house, after all!"

Ryoshi lay on his back, glancing at the clock on his nightstand, occasionally. He wasn't sure why he was doing what he was doing. Laying on his bed, costume-less, exactly thirty-eight minutes until all of his friends were supposed to be at his house.

_What am I doing? Ryoko… Ryoko'll be here soon! That's something to get excited about, isn't it, you idiot?! I just feel so lifeless. I feel like I'm waiting for something… Or expecting, maybe. I want something to happen, don't I? With Ryoko? Or… what? A hug? Hand holding? Oh, what am I thinking? I'm not even in a position to expect these kinds of things, we're not even dating! So selfish. That's really okay. Even if she does love me, I don't need to know. I don't have any right to expect her to tell me, either. I love her and that's all that matters. Just having her be with me is enough. It really is. Ryoko'll be here soon. _

With that and a smile on his face, Ryoshi jumped up out of bed and ran to his closet to get his costume.

Taro and Otohime walked in the nearly dying night, the sun retreating peacefully to shine its warm light on the other side of the earth. She looked even more beautiful in this kind of light, he always thought. It made her stand out.

"Do you think we'll run into anyone else, while we're walking to Ryoshi's house, Taro?" Otohime asked, sweetly.

"Uhhh… Hm. I think we'll pass Ryoko and Ringo's dorm, so… maybe?" He answered, clearly unsure of his answer.

"Let's hope so!" She giggled out, smiling.

"Actually, I think that's Ryoko and Ringo up there," Taro pointed out, aiming his finger at a short, red-haired girl walking beside a tall brunette.

"Is… Is that a maid costume…" Taro drooled, dreamily, staring at the figure he thought to be Ryoko. Shortly after he jolted off, leaving Otohime behind, to run after the two.

"Ryoko! Ringo!" He shouted, panting. The two turned around to reveal themselves as Ryoko and Ringo, indeed. With 'love' in his eyes, Taro dropped to his knees in front of Ryoko,

"You look terrific, Ryoko, dear," he driveled, woosily.

"I mean- Pffft. Just gorgeous!" He said, chuckling. Ryoko was clearly getting angry, of course, clenching her fist, ordering him to quit.

"Taro, while I'm sure you're not, you seem to be intoxicated!" Ringo deducted, in a 'let-me-point-out-the-obvious' sort of tone.

"If only by the stunning looks you girls have, don't even get me started on _you_, Ringo." he spouted, standing up in a sort of pose. Judging by her facial expression, that seemed to have been the last straw for Ryoko.

"I mean, you two are just-" Taro was interrupted (rightfully so) by Ryoko, who landed her fist directly on his cheek, then dragged him up off of the ground by his shirt collar.

"Knock it off, you freaking perv!" she shouted into his face, throwing him into some nearby objects.

"Geez," she sighed, crossing her arms. She then seemed to realize that Otohime wasn't with him, or so she thought. She looked back to his tangled form, to see Otohime standing before him, while a dark aura surrounded her. Ringo and Ryoko both grimaced at the sight. The two began to walk away (_quickly_) before chaos ensued.

Meanwhile, at Ryoshi's house Alice, Otsu and Liszt showed up a little early.

"Should we knock on the door? We're a little early, it might be rude-" Otsu was interrupted by the opening of Ryoshi's front door.

"Oh, hello, Ryoshi!" Otsu exclaimed, happy to see her friend.

"I figured you guys would be early! Come in! Wakato made some snacks for everyone!" Ryoshi said, smiling. The three filed into the house, slipping their shoes off at the genkan.

"I forgot you that you have such a nice home, Ryoshi!" Liszt complimented, smiling. So, the four ate some snacks, conversed about each other's costumes, how good the food was and whatnot. Alice had on a light blue, collared dress, with a smaller, white apron on over her dress. It was complete with white stockings and black flats. Liszt had donned a dress with black, puffy sleeves and gold trim. Along the sides of the skirt was red, with ornate patterns embroidered into it, and in the middle was white and silky with three red hearts, surrounded with gold ornate patterns. Otsu on the other hand, would not change out of her maid costume, but instead of wearing her typical bonnet she wore a pair of mouse ears. Alice thought a mouse suited Otsu's personality best. There was a knock at the door. Ryoko, perhaps? Ryoshi sure hoped so.

"I'll get it, be right back!" Ryoshi said to his three early-arrivers. He walked through the hall that lead to the front door. It felt like the hall got longer and longer as he walked. Finally, reaching for the door handle, he swung it open with a smile on his face. His smile brightened ever more, as he gazed upon a scowling Ryoko, decked out in her maid outfit. He seemingly melted before her gaze. A good melting, though.

"What, are you a prince, too?" Ryoko asked, sounding rather unimpressed. Ryoshi rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"Yeah… It was Taro's idea that we should both dress up as princes."

"_Hey, Ryoshi!" Taro shouted up the sidewalk. Ryoshi turned around, his eyes surveying for who had called out to him._

"_Oh, hey, Taro! What's up?" He shouted, as Taro neared him. _

"_So, about that party you're having. The Halloween one. Listen, I was thinking you and me should both dress up as princes! Y'know, for our respective princesses." _

"_Well, I'm sure Ryoko's not dressing up as a princess. I'm not even sure that she's coming." _

"_Oh, don't worry about. She wants to, more than you know. More than she knows. Even if she was acting like she didn't want to come, I guarantee you Ringo convinces her to come." _

"_Why is this so important to you?"_

"_Oh. It's not. I just thought it'd be cool if you and me sorta matched," Taro finished, grinning._

"Well, I think you look great, Ryoshi!" Ringo exclaimed.

"Alice, Prez and Otsu are already here, come in!"

"Oh, Ryoshi, I'm not sure when, uh… Taro and Otohime will be here," said Ryoko.

"Oh, why not?"

"They're, uh… Sorting some things out…" She said, blushing a bit.

"Oh, right, right. Wakato made some snacks. They're in there if you want some!"

"Alright, cool." Ryoko and Ringo began to walk into the kitchen, when Ryoshi called out to Ryoko.

"Hey, Ryoko. Can I talk to you, really quick?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs a bit. Ringo could tell it was serious business by the tone of his voice, and headed on into the kitchen.

"Uh, sure, what's up?" Despite his terrible phobia that prevents him from looking into people's eyes for too long, he stared into her eyes. However he didn't stare through her. His eyes were kind and soft. It gave her a strange feeling, like his head was in hers, or they were connected. He was seeing her, and she loved it. She didn't know why she just realized this, or why she was thinking about right at that second, but she didn't have any time to.

"Thanks for coming, Ryoko. I really thought you weren't going to…" He began, summoning up more courage to speak.

"I just-"

"You thought I wasn't going to come?"

"Well, when I asked you, you didn't seem very into it, that's all," he explained. He felt almost as if he had hurt her feelings.

"Well, you're right. I…"

Narrator: Come on, Okami-san, don't give up! You know you want to explain to him how much he means to you and that you wanted to come but you were just a little scared! You can do it!

"I… I didn't want to come. At first, at least. I- I was scared. Scared of getting close. All just to get hurt again. But Ringo was talking to me about it, and… Well, she made it sound like- like I owe you something. And she's right, I do. I probably owe you my life, somehow… But after thinking about it, I didn't wanna come, just because I think I owe you… I wanted to come, because… I-"

"You don't have to go any further, Ryoko! It's obvious you don't want to, it's alright." He paused, putting his hands on her shoulders. She didn't jump away or flinch, like he thought she would.

"I wasn't trying to guilt you into saying any of that! I just wanted to let you know how happy I was that you showed up, is all," he finished smiling. The coldness he was getting from her shoulders ceased, and warmth exploded into his palms and fingertips.

"I… I'm happy I came, too," she replied, her lips curving up into a small smile, all complete with a slight blush.

Narrator: Good for you, Okami-san!

The warm air the two seemed to float in was broken by a knock at the door.

"Oh, that's probably Taro and Otohime!" Ryoshi smiled, turning towards the door. Upon opening the door Ryoshi saw Taro in his "gentleman mode," holding Otohime's hand.

"Do either of you want some food or should we just get right to Trick-or-Treating?"

"Princess..? Do you require food, my sweet?" Taro asked, still in gentleman mode.

Narrator: That gentlemanly attitude won't last long, once you start Trick-or-Treating, Taro! You won't be able to resist all the girls in their costumes!

"No, we can just start Trick-or-Treating," Otohime answered, giggling.

"Ryoko, will you get the others from the kitchen, and we'll get going!"

So, the eight of them had wonderful fun, Trick-or-Treating, eating candy, trading candy and basking in the friendly atmosphere they all created. Though while walking, Ryoko didn't make sure there was a solid three feet in between her and Ryoshi, anymore. She didn't seem to mind walking right alongside him. Eventually, the group was crossing through a park, when they stopped on a small stone bridge that went over a small stream. The moon was out and there was absolutely no clouds in the sky. The moon shone bright over all of them, and over the water. Ryoshi had his hands on the stone ledge of the bridge, when Ryoko placed hers right next to his, causing him to jump slightly and break his gaze from the moon.

"Oh- hey, Ryoko! Are you, uh… Having fun? Did you get some good candy?" He asked, trying his absolute best not to be awkward. Little did he know, Ryoko was also trying her very best.

They were both failing.

The most she could respond with was a small and quite "hm." She could barely stand to look at him, as she was already blushing madly. She couldn't stop thinking about all the things she had previously said, at Ryoshi's house, and how true they all were. She was proud of herself, and she was happy that she got all that off of her chest. Their pinky fingers began to touch, just slightly, causing Ryoko to somehow turn even redder. Ryoshi was also starting to turn a pink shade. Much to their ignorance, Ringo was watching them from the other end of the bridge, giggling nonstop.

Their bodies began to get closer and closer, as their fingers intertwined more and more. Ryoko could not muster a single word. She figured she didn't really need to, though, at this point. Their shoulders were pressed against each other's. Ryoshi began to put his arm around her back, when she recoiled just slightly. He gave her a reassuring look, deciding it would be foolish to try and use words now. He then proceeded to wrap his arm around her lithe torso, sending goosebumps all across her back. She sighed softly and laid her head on the area between his neck and chest, as she was now facing him.

"Hey, I'm getting kinda tired." Ryoko said, looking up at Ryoshi.

"You're probably crashing from all that candy you ate earlier," Ryoshi replied, chuckling.

"You did eat a lot of it."

"Oh, shut up, will you?" She barked, making sure she looked irritated.

"Alright, alright. Hey. Was that costume your idea, or..?" Ryoshi asked, blushing some.

"Huh?" Ryoko had forgotten about the embarrassing costume Ringo made her wear. "Oh! Th- This? Wh- I- Hell no! Why would you th- Ugh!" She shouted, stomping off.

"Just walk me home already!" She spat, crossing her arms, looking the other way, and blushing a great deal.

"I guess we're going home, then!" Ringo said to the rest of the bank.

"Don't forget about me, now!" Ringo shouted after the two, chasing after.

Narrator: Well, wasn't that sweet! All's well that ends well!

AN:

Not very Halloween-y but I didn't wanna drag that part on for any longer. Christmas chapter soon! Just one, none of this "Ooh, I'll give them a terrible exposition chapter and then make them wait until Christmas to post the rest of A HALLOWEEN CHAPTER." business. Also I decided not to a Thanksgiving chapter because they don't really do that in Japan. They have this like Pseudo-Thanksgiving holiday, but I'm lazy and it's CHRISTMAS I WANNA WRITE CHRISTMAS STUFF. I'm posting this on Christmas Eve, so if anyone reads this I hope your presents are super rad tomorrow! Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the wait!


End file.
